With the rapid development of science and technology, more and more intelligent household appliances have entered tens of thousands of households, improving people's living comfort and convenience. For example, in order to reduce the labor required to clean rooms, more and more people choose to use sweepers to clean the room.
In the related art, in order to avoid collision into furniture disposed in a room, a sweeper can scan a target area to be cleaned with infrared or ultrasonic to detect the furniture in its cleaning path. When the sweeper encounters a piece of furniture while cleaning the room, the sweeper can automatically make a turn to avoid collision into the furniture during the cleaning.